


Slime Time

by GayBirdWrites



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Face-Fucking, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Experiments, Sex, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBirdWrites/pseuds/GayBirdWrites
Summary: An experiment leaves Kray Foresight with a Galo-shaped blob of goo. He learns that it’s excellent for relieving his stress.This is a Goo!Galo fic so please read at your own risk!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Slime Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuwafuwafriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwafriend/gifts).



> A gift for pizzicando, thank you for the delicious idea! I love all the Goo!Galo au ideas and was so excited to give it a shot! If I missed any tags, please let me know

Kray Foresight didn’t know where the semi-sentient blob of goo came from. He didn’t care. It was the perfect stress reliever, the morale booster his team had needed delivered into their laps at the exact right time. 

See, with just a photograph and a bit of “encouragement” from the research team, the glob of slime was able to re-shape itself into whomever it was asked to be. Lovers, enemies, world figures; it could be the spitting image of everyone, so long as you were okay with it being green. 

The goo didn’t speak. Didn’t ask questions. And neither did Kray. He approached the containment cell where the goo was being placed and pressed a photo of Galo Thymos to the glass. 

It understood. 

30 minutes was all Kray was allowing himself. 30 minutes of no cameras, no data collecting, no interruptions. He took off his uniform coat and tore into the Galo-shaped goo with his bare hands. He’d wanted to wipe the smug grin off the boy’s face for too long, and now he had his chance. 

But the violence got boring, the punches and kicks monotonous. The slime didn’t react the way a human did- it couldn’t scream or bruise, and instead of bleeding would simply reshape itself for the next blow. It wasn’t as satisfying as Kray would have hoped. He itched for something more, something tangible, as his fist sunk through the goo-Galo’s shoulder. An idea formed. 

He had 20 minutes left. Plenty of time. Kray undid his belt and stepped out of his trousers and underwear, then folded them and placed them neatly next to his coat. The slime boy looked perplexed, eyes fixated on Kray’s flaccid dick. But why? Certainly his scientists had “used” it like this before. His penis shouldn’t be a foreign object, and yet... was it afraid? 

Was Kray really about to care for the well-being of an object that didn’t feel pain? Just because it had Galo’s puppy-dog eyes?

No, of course not. That would be silly. He brought himself to hardness with a few brisk strokes, the residual slime from his beat down on goo-Galo acting as a surprisingly good lubricant. Across the room the creature seemed to tremble, its shape wobbling like some demented, terrified jello. “Galo” stayed rooted to its spot as Kray approached it, eyes shut tight as if it was braced for the worst. If that’s what it wanted, Kray would oblige. 

With a sweep of his leg, Kray collapsed goo-Galo’s legs out from underneath it. It fell to its knees with a wet splat, drops of slime splattering the area. Kray didn’t care. He took hold of both sides of its head and thirst his hips forward indiscriminately. His dick sunk into “Galo”‘s upper lip and nose, the goo coalescing around it instantly and causing Kray to groan. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced. The creature’s body was perfectly warm and incredibly slick, and pulsed around his cock in a perfect rhythm. “Fuck...” he whispered, a shaky sign to an empty room.

He cast a glance down at the goo creature. It was looking back up at him with Galo’s unblinking doe-eyes, a slight pout on the parts of its face where Kray’s dick wasn’t buried. It was a look he’d never get to see on Galo’s real face, a blend of confusion, fear, and acceptance that was probably unknown to the brash firefighter. And just behind that look, he could see a distorted glimpse of his cock as it fucked a hole into “Galo”‘s head. It turned him on further. His quiet groans filled the cell as he kept fucking into the creature.

It wasn’t long until Kray felt a familiar heat pooling in his gut. He looked at the goo-Galo again; his aim must’ve shifted, or the creature did, because now it looked like the governor was thrusting right into its open mouth. Wisps of precome floated in the membrane where its throat should have been, and the creature appeared to have stretched its mouth wide in an attempt to swallow his impressive length. How marvelous. Was it possible to break the mind of a mindless creature? Kray mulled the thought over as he finally came, his seed pooling in the middle of goo-Galo’s head. 

The creature looked dazed when Kray finally pulled out. It finally melted out of Galo’s form and back into a basic blob shape, the cum now dispersing to fill the entire mass. Fascinating. He’d have to remember this all for later. 

His watch beeped. 5 minutes remained in his time with the slime. Perhaps, he had time for one more round.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like what you see, you can find me on Twitter @/gaybirdrights, please just have 18+ in your bio.


End file.
